


Kranked Up

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Escort Service, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Sex Swing, Silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krank is LA’s dirty little secret. It’s a part of the underground scene that caters to a whole host of weird, freaky, and kinky activity that most commoners would never imagine. It’s where people go when they’re looking for something specific, something dirty, or maybe something sweet depending on how you look at it. Krank has almost everything you can imagine under its roof and if they don’t have it, they’ll find it for you. All you have to do is ask. There’s only one rule, what happens at Krank never happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kranked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the fics in this series can stand alone or together they will tell the bigger story. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam walks in, his senses immediately assaulted by the thump of the bass, flashing lights, and the scent of hundreds of bodies writhing on the dance floor. His heightened senses are on alert, eyes flashing from corner to corner checking out the scene. He’d heard from a friend that Krank was the place to be for celebrities looking for a good time. Tonight Adam is itching for just that.

Adam’s skin thrums; the full moon outside is like a noose trying to reel him in. He pushes the wolf down. Just an hour or so and he won’t be able to ignore it anymore, but right now he wants this. Krank promises anything he desires and right now it’s a good fuck with a gorgeous boy. Krank has a gorgeous selection of escorts, Adam peruses them as he walks further into the club. Each escort dances in a cage surrounding the outside perimeter. Then he spots him. The guy is all pale skin and beautiful lines as he writhes to the music. He’s wearing a black leather thong and a shit ton of red glitter. When the light hits him just right it shows his hair is the same flaming shade.

Adam’s dick throbs in anticipation and he adjusts himself and stalks over the cage. One crooked finger topped with a smile and pretty boy is coming out of his cage. Adam fights down the urge to nip at the guy’s neck when he comes close enough to yell into Adam’s ear.

“What’s your pleasure?”

“Rumor has it you have some machines around here…”

“We do,” the guy confirms and laces his fingers with Adam’s tugging him through the crowd and to a dark hallway

He’s pulled into a room and is surprised to find it well lit. The guy pushes lightly at him, motioning for him to climb on the table the machine is connected to. Adam shakes his head.

“No, no… I want to watch it open you up for my cock.”

“Mmm, well then, everything at Krank has a price, mister?”

“Adam, I’m Adam.”

“Well Adam, you can call me Gee. I’ll be more than happy to provide you pleasure if the price is right.”

Adam looks at Gee and realizes Gee has no idea who he’s talking to. “I’ve got you covered,” Adam replies and takes out a wad of hundreds and hands it over like it’s nothing.

Gee’s eyes go big and Adam laughs. “Now we get down to business?”

“Yeah, just let me get out a new dildo for our little friend here.”

Adam watches silently while Gee quickly attaches the toy to the machine and hops on the table. He moves closer to get a good look as Gee shimmies out of his thong and positions his ass to the toy. Adam notes Gee doesn’t make a move to slick himself just the toy. Adam makes a noise in his throat and hikes an eyebrow.

“We prep before every shift. A lot of clients don’t like to take the time to get us ready.”

“Ahh, smart.”

“Yeah, would you… yeah umm… it’s not usually me on this thing. Could you hit the button right there,” Gee murmurs and points to the side of the machine just out of his reach.

“Sure.” Adam glances and sees Gee scoot up until the toy has just breached him. “Ready?”

“Yeah…” Gee sighs and settles back onto the table.

Adam hits the button and the sound of the machine whirring to life fills the room. Adam’s attention is on Gee’s face as it melts. Gee groans and Adam’s cock twitches with interest. “Have you ever done it before?”

“No,” Gee replies on a harsh breath.

The whir of the machine dials up a notch and Adam notices the thrusts of the arm come faster. “Is it good?”

“I…” Gee twitches his hips. “It’s not like being with a man, but it’s…” Gee moans and Adam sees the way his eyes roll back into his head. “It’s hitting everything just right.”

Adam wasn’t expecting it to be like this, that watching Gee flat on his back getting fucked by a machine would look this good. Adam had wanted Gee to be loose and pliant when he fucked Gee, but now he isn’t sure he’s going to last long enough to fuck him. He scrambles at his jeans finally getting the button open and the zip lowered enough to grab his dick. Gee squirming on the table moaning like a whore is really getting to him.

“I don’t think I can take you away from it.” Adam’s voice is tight as he finally gets in the first stroke. His slit is slick and he rubs his thumb over the head. “I wanna watch it make you come.”

“Fuck… yeah… if that’s what you want, but… if you can get your knees on each side of the table you can fuck my mouth.”

Adam shivers and grips his dick tight. “Yeah… I…” Adam kicks off his shoes and shimmies out of his skin tight jeans. He hitches a leg and braces a knee on one side of Gee’s head and careful of Gee’s hair he gets his other knee on the table. The space is just big enough. Gee is looking up at him confusion painting his features.

“I meant the other way,” Gee pants.

“I know, but this way I can suck you.”

Gee groans and Adam’s grip tightens on the table when Gee’s lips close around his dick. Multi-tasking, he can do this. He lowers himself and uses one hand to aim Gee’s cock to his mouth. From this angle he can see the dildo plunging into Gee and with more enthusiasm than he’s managed to harness in ages he sucks Gee down.

For the next several minutes the whine of the machine speeding up and the muffled sounds of sex fill the air. Adam’s blood is running hot and his wolf is clawing for a way out. The height of the full moon is near, and Adam needs to come now before he shifts on top of this poor unsuspecting human. The vibrations of a moan run up his cock and then his mouth is filled with come. Adam groans and thrusts into Gee’s mouth desperately. He pulls off Gee, mouth dribbling with come and before he can swallow he cries out coming into the wet heat of Gee’s mouth.

When he finally comes down Gee is whining desperately and smacking at his thigh. Adam wipes at his mouth the come on his chin is already sticky.

“Turn… turn it off.” Gee finally grunts and Adam reaches and smacks the side of the machine until the sound dies.

Adam stands on jelly legs and takes in the sight of Gee all fucked out, lips swollen and whore red.

“Thanks for the good time,” Adam says and quickly yanks his jeans on and grabs his shoes. He hurries out before Gee replies. Adam sprints through the club on bare feet and bursts out the door into the muggy night. He runs until he hits an empty alleyway and falls to his knees. Just in time, Adam thinks to himself as the shift begins.


	2. Kranky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krank is LA’s dirty little secret. It’s a part of the underground scene that caters to a whole host of weird, freaky, and kinky activity that most commoners would never imagine. It’s where people go when they’re looking for something specific, something dirty, or maybe something sweet depending on how you look at it. Krank has almost everything you can imagine under its roof and if they don’t have it, they’ll find it for you. All you have to do is ask. There’s only one rule, what happens at Krank never happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy is fucking cranky. There’s just no other way to put it. His mate got a call about pack business the second they walked into Krank and now he’s here in the middle of all these people alone. Adam’s parting words had been “get laid,” but Tommy wolf snarls at the thought. The wolf is mated and hates that he and Adam continue to have an open relationship, Tommy doesn’t mind so much on nights like tonight, though. Pack business can take all night and Tommy just doesn’t feel like spending the night alone and bored out of his mind. 

Tommy’s agitation is at an all time high when he catches the scent of someone that makes his wolf want to roll over and bare its belly. His cock twitches and he tracks the scent through the mass of dancing bodies until he reaches the bar. Saddled up on a barstool is the source of the tantalizing aroma. All the scents of the city wrap around this guy like an aura. He’s everything Tommy didn’t know he was looking for. Tattoos are on almost every inch of the guy’s exposed skin and Tommy shivers at the glint of the hoop through the dude’s lip. Tommy wonders briefly if the guy’s tongue is pierced. Perhaps the most interesting part is how tiny he is. Tommy isn’t used to being drawn to someone so small. On the other hand he has a feeling that while the guy might be tiny that he’s also probably pretty fucking fierce.

Tommy grins to himself and hops up on the barstool beside the enticing man. The guy looks over and Tommy has to resist the urge to bat his lashes. “Hi,” Tommy says, his voice sounds loud to his own ears, but he’s sure with the volume of the music in this place that it doesn’t come off as screaming. 

The guy smirks. “Hi sunshine, aren’t you pretty!”

Tommy melts a little and then mentally swats himself for turning into such a girl. “I’m Tommy,” he stutters.

“Frankie, nice to meet you… you wanna check out one of the back rooms?” Frank’s smile can only be described as smug. 

Tommy nods and Frank grabs his hand and pulls him along. The first thing Tommy notices is the way Frank walks, assured and comfortable in his skin, the next is the curve of Frank’s ass. It’s not until he’s yanked into a brightly lit room and he hears Frank’s back hit the wall that he finally shakes free of his thoughts and takes advantage of the delicious sight in front of him. Tommy leans in and devours Frank’s mouth as the wolf inside him paces and growls in distaste. He shoves it down and nips at Frank’s lip, catching the hoop between his teeth and tugging. Frank moans and sags further down the wall, a wall Tommy notes finally taking in the area around him, which has cuffs. Tommy quirks an eyebrow and releases Frank to look around the room. All sorts of interesting equipment line the walls, from cuffs to floggers to whips and even a few things Tommy couldn’t identify if he wanted to. It’s the gag and sex swing that catches Tommy’s attention. 

“You gonna fuck me,” Frank breathes against Tommy’s ear. 

Tommy looks back to his prize and smirks. He’s going to fuck him alright, but first he’s going to get him in that swing and gag him. His cock throbs in approval.

“Lose the clothes,” Tommy barks and begins stripping. He curses under his breath at his choice of footwear for the night. After several minutes of struggle he manages to kick off his boots. The skinny jeans peel off easily and the shirt was gone before he’d ever started the fight with his boots. Naked with the exception of his socks he glances over at Frank. Frank is skinny, like totally makes Tommy look big and that’s a feat, but the tattoos covering Frank’s skin make Tommy’s mouth water. Two birds decorate each side of his lower stomach and Tommy pushes down the urge to bite and mark them with his teeth. Swing now, explore later, he reminds himself. 

“You’ve got me naked, now you gonna fuck me?” 

“Desperate? Want my cock? It’s been a long time since I’ve been with someone smaller than me and I don’t top very often, but right now my dick doesn’t care about all that. It just wants to get inside you and so do I,” Tommy purrs. 

“Fucking want you to fuck me… want you to get your cock in me nice and deep. Nice cock you have there," Frank smirked. "Almost measures up to my boy.”

Tommy quirks his brow at Frank and laughs, “Nice to know I’m not the only one used to someone bigger.”

Frank snarls and for a minute Tommy imagines him as a wolf. “Settle down tiny, get your hot ass in that swing for me and I’ll make you forget about everyone but me.”

“Promises, promises,” Frank mutters and Tommy watches as Frank gracefully arranges his body into the swing.

Tommy bites his lip to stop a retort and snags a ball gag from the wall and condoms and lube from the bowl on the table beside the door. Tommy has to admit that Krank thought of pretty much everything. 

“You down with this?” Tommy asks swinging the ball gag from his index finger.

“Yeah, I’ll tap twice if you do anything that hurts.”

“Duly noted,” Tommy replies, drops the lube and condoms, and settles the ball into Frank’s mouth. Once it’s positioned correctly he secures it at the back of Frank’s head. “Still good?” 

Frank nods.

“Mmm, yeah, you look so fucking hot like that. All spread out for me.” Tommy grabs hold of the ropes and uses them to pull Frank forward. Frank’s gaze is intense and fiery and Tommy nuzzles Frank’s cheek feeling the slight prickle of stubble against his cheek. “You’re gonna be so pretty for me and so quiet.” Tommy laughs to himself. “Not like anyone’s going to hear you anyway, but you look so fucking pretty like this, mouth wide around the ball. Almost wish I’d got you to suck me off a little first. You’ve got gorgeous lips.” Tommy murmurs against Frank’s ear. Frank makes a muffled noise and squirms in the swing. 

Tommy kisses the scorpion on Frank’s neck and nips the skin below it. He hears Frank take in a deep breath and smiles. “Yeah, you like that don’t you?” Tommy groans when Frank’s response is a hand gripping his hair and shoving him lower. Frank stops when Tommy’s head is in front of his nipple. Tommy feels a little thrill when he sees the shiny hoop decorating it. He leans in and licks over the delicate flesh. “You like having your tits played with huh?” A reflexive yank on his hair is Frank’s response. Tommy grabs the small circle of metal between his teeth and tugs. Frank writhes and Tommy can hear the hitches in his breath with each move Tommy makes. He envelopes the nipple and worries the skin between his teeth. Frank is all warmth and heat and though Tommy’s wolf isn’t particularly happy about the excursion he can feel the wolf rolling around on its back inside him. The wolf is obsessed with how different Frank smells and Tommy releases the flesh and breathes Frank in. The scent wafts through his nostrils and settles on his tongue, much to the delight of his wolf. He shoves down his instincts and shakes the wolf from his mind so he can get back to Frank. Frank with fucking bird tattoos that look delicious. Tommy lowers his head to taste them. His tongue slides from one back to the other and then teeth replace his tongue. Tommy bites and nips and sucks at each little bird until the skin is angry and red. Tommy knows by the end of this they will be bruised a beautiful shade of purple on top of the ink. 

Frank’s dick is leaking and the pheromones are getting to Tommy and his wolf. Tommy licks the head and groans when Frank bucks his hips. The movement is shallow and causes the swing to sway. “Be still,” Tommy whispers, his lips brushing Frank’s cock. Frank tenses, but he’s still so Tommy takes him in. The weight of Frank on his tongue is different than Adam, but thrilling all the same. It’s all too easy to for Tommy to open his throat and swallow while Frank makes hurt noises in the back of his throat. He pulls back letting Frank sit in his mouth. He worries the underside with his tongue and is rewarded with more bitter slickness filling his senses. Frank tastes like the city; hustle and bustle with the edge of danger and Tommy has to release Frank’s cock. The flavor, his scent, everything about Frank is so different from Adam and even so his cock is still hard enough to cut diamonds. He can’t wait any longer. He fumbles around on the floor until he finds the lube. He grabs it, tears it open, and spills it onto his fingers. Tommy’s not as careful or as slow as he could be, but when he slips a finger into Frank the resulting muffled noise doesn’t sound like pain. He looks up and sure enough Frank’s head is thrown back, eyelids fluttering and Tommy thinks again that Frank is gorgeous. 

“How about two?” Tommy’s voice quivers slightly with excitement. 

Frank’s eyes are on him, unfocused and pupils blown wide. Frank nods and tries to say something behind the gag. Tommy can’t make it out, but it doesn’t matter because a second finger slips in easily and then he’s stretching Frank for his cock. It’s so fucking easy, Frank is so relaxed, his weight lax in the swing. Tommy finds that what he likes the most about it is that Frank’s legs are spread wide and supported and it leaves Frank so open and exposed for everything Tommy needs to do. Speaking of needs, he slips his fingers out and bends over to grab a condom. He opens it, and holds it between his fingers. It’s been a long time since he’s put on a condom and with unsteady hands he places it over the head of his cock and pinches the tip. He can’t help the shiver, he’s so fucking excited he thinks he might combust and now here he is having to gently roll the condom down his cock. He keeps the touch light, but the burn in his groin turns to a fire all too soon. Frank’s in trouble because not only is Tommy ready and anxious, his wolf, while reluctant at first is now in on the game. 

“Frank,” Tommy whines low in his throat and pushes the wolf further from the surface. It would be too fucking easy to shift and let his wolf take Frank, use Frank like a toy, but he can’t. Frank is human, but the least he can do is get Frank’s consent for the insanity that Tommy fears is going to ensue. “Frank,” he says again, this time his voice is firmer. “I need you to know it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this, my body just isn’t my own right now. You like it rough? You okay if I fuck you, like really give it to you. I… I’m not sure I can control myself.” And as the last words leave his mouth Tommy can feel his incisors lengthen and his nail beds tingling like they want to shift into claws. “I want you to blink once for yes, twice for no.” Frank blinks once. “I don’t know if I can stop once I start, are you sure?” Another blink.

Consent, his wolf bays and pushes at his insides. He positions himself at Frank’s hole and thrusts. He grabbles until he’s holding onto the swing his nails digging into his palms as his cock is engulfed in tight heat. When he’s fully seated he checks on Frank. Frank is tense, but he’s alert and nods at Tommy. 

“Hang on,” Tommy warns, and lets his wolf as close to the surface as he’s willing. The area at the side of his head starts to tingle and he feels one of his ears pop up. _Shit!_ He rolls his hips, the first few thrusts still more his human self and somehow he manages to shove the ear back down and out of sight. He isn’t sure if Frank notices, but he’s hoping that by the end of the night all Frank will remember is getting his brains fucked out. The wolf takes hold just under his skin and it’s over, Tommy takes a back seat and just feels. His entire body is burning with pleasure and Frank is making delicious hurt noises behind the gag. Tommy rams into him, his balls slapping against Frank’s skin with every thrust. It’s like the entire world is sitting on his dick. He knows nothing else exists. Everything builds up way to quick and somewhere his human self manages to wrap his fingers carefully around Frank’s dick. His nails aren’t quite human at the moment. He strokes Frank in time with the frantic pace and he hears Frank’s muffled cry and his hand is soon covered in Frank's come. He strokes Frank through it, his hips never stopping and long about the time Frank’s hands are swatting Tommy’s hand away from his dick Tommy loses it. He’s pretty sure he fucking howls when he comes. He can’t help it though. It’s been too long since he’s fucked someone and Frank has brought out his beast for whatever reason. 

When Tommy finally gets his breath back he pulls out and disposes of the condom on shaky legs. He returns to Frank and releases the gag. Frank closes his mouth and then opens it, but before he can speak Tommy shakes his head. “Wait, let me…” Tommy, thankfully back in control his wolf sated, uses his fingers to press and massage Frank’s jaws for several minutes. Frank hums in contentment and lets Tommy work. 

“There now.” Tommy grins down at him. “You ready to hop out of that contraption?”

“Yeah,” Frank whispers. 

Tommy takes Frank’s hand and helps him from the swing. Once Frank’s standing again Tommy watches Frank stretch and shift. He laughs when Frank scowls at the come that’s drying on his stomach. Frank then finally looks at Tommy and for a minute Tommy feels like Frank is looking into his soul. 

“You’re not quite what you appear to be,” Frank observes. 

Tommy pushes down his unease and smiles warmly instead. “We all have to let our inner beast out to play every now and again, right?”

“Right,” Frank agrees and together they locate their clothes and get dressed. 

The night hasn’t been what Tommy had originally hoped for, but his wolf is content, and Tommy feels light as air at the moment. For the rest of the night he’s going to dance with Frank and at closing time he’s going to head back to the safety of his den and Adam.


End file.
